


All those thoughts dead

by larry_be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_be_mine/pseuds/larry_be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he lay on floor as Steve straddled him and held his shield up high, he put his gauntlets up in defense. His repulsors were still working. He could still get Steve off him and he had the perfect shot of Steve’s face as he covered his own. But he trusted Steve too much. A very very large part of him said, ‘Steve would never do it. Steve would never try to kill you. He probably would throw his shield away in frustration’. All those thoughts died when Steve brought the shield down to his chest. His body burned as the power from the arc reactor burned into his veins and spread through his body. It was like steel and poison running his body and spreading down to his toes. Every single one of those thoughts died along with their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got a bunny plot and HAD to write it down. Civil War was too much for me oke. ANd yes, I was in the Avengers fandom since Iron Man...

Tony hiccupped brokenly as he tried to stop his sobbing. The light in the workshop was dim and he had no intention of leaving the place. His tools lay in a mess around the place with crumpled papers and blueprints left array. Blueprints of the new house he was building specially designed for him and Steve as their third year together as a couple. Those blueprints were now torn down the middle in half as Tony clutched his stomach and cried uncontrollably. Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist. The playboy was no more. Having everything yet having nothing at all. It was like he was in a space of time where pain was the wound and pain was the cure.

 

Every single trace he had of Steve in his workshop now burned in the furnace. For a while he wanted to burn Steve in that furnace itself. He deserved to die. Steve deserved everything horrible in this world. A twisted part of him said, ‘Weren’t you the most horrible thing?’ Despite that Tony knew that Steve and him were good for each other. _Were_. They had left behind whatever may have been a most magical future.

 

Steve had chosen Bucky. He had chosen that one-armed, good for nothing, scoundrel, son of a bitch, murderer of an assassin over his husband. Had he never once thought of Tony throughout that time. Tony knew he did. Every punch he delivered to Steve’s face, his mind flashed for a nanosecond to them kissing and giggling in bed, them chasing each other around the Tower, them laughing their asses off at something Clint did or anything happy. It was so small but the memory did flash. Most of his mind was occupied in rage and want for revenge. Watching his poor mother being killed. Still, every time he hit Steve – _His_ Steve – his mind did try to bring him a memory so Tony would stop trying to kill Steve for the sake of the times they spent together.  


When he lay on floor as Steve straddled him and held his shield up high, he put his gauntlets up in defense. His repulsors were still working. He could still get Steve off him and he had the perfect shot of Steve’s face as he covered his own. But he trusted Steve too much. A very very large part of him said, _‘Steve would never do it. Steve would never try to kill you. He probably would throw his shield away in frustration’_. **_All those thoughts died_** when Steve brought the shield down to his chest. His body burned as the power from the arc reactor burned into his veins and spread through his body. It was like steel and poison running his body and spreading down to his toes. Every single one of those thoughts died along with their child.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note for y'all

Hey, so you all have probably cursed me to hell for leaving this story hanging for so long and I don’t even deserve how much kudos I have got on this. Hooo boi how long has this fic been, Idek. But I left it and forgot about it. Very typical. But then I found this and I remembered why I left it. That’s because I remember reading a fic like this on Stony and I loved it so much I wanted to re-write it. I wanted to add more angst and make so many changes but I wanted the basic plot to be the same. And then I realized that is just plagiarism. Now stealing someone’s ideas, no matter how many changes you make to it, without acknowledging them is a crime and I didn’t want to do it. It made me unhappy and I justsisnt want to continue the story anymore. I forgot the fic’s name but if anyone of you know leave a comment below because that writer is amazing and deserves more credit. I will be taking this fic down because again, don’t steal other people’s ideas. I made a mistake and learned from it. I hope it teaches you guys something. Thank you for your support and sorry, I am sooo sorry for how much I trolled y’all.

Ending the serious part, I cant write long fics, I’m lazy and prefer one shots.  
Anyone watch Yuri!!!On Ice because you bet your ass I’mma write about that

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment if I should continue. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Bye


End file.
